Crow and I: Fun Park Hysteria
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: Zelkova  my OC  found herself in an abandoned Fun Park, there she met Crow a boy who happened to snatched her necklace of her neck and made Zelkova chasing him around the Fun Park. It is all happened before Crow and Seto met.


AU: I do not own Fragile Dreams and any of the characters, except for this fic and my OC. Oh yeah, and this is my first story about romance, you can't really count on me much about that though. By the way, enjoy my story~

**Crow and I: Fun Park Hysteria.**

Being alone in a crowd of people is a sad thing, being the only one in the world and all alone is the most painful thing. No shoulders to cry on, no one to talk to, and no one to be with.

I walked down the stairs in the Old Underground Train; I could hear my own footsteps echoed it's dark and empty.

I shone my flashlight to each of the pillars, it has cracks and mostly the pillars nearly collapsed. I saw and old train which I assume will lead me outside. Then I heard footsteps.

I hid myself between the pillars, slowly moving my flashlight down and peered from behind the pillar. There I saw a boy about my age, with blue coat and a weird talking machine on his back.

"From here you can take the train and lead you outside the terminal," said the machine.

"Yeah—okay," the boy replied and he headed to the old train. I stayed where I was and for some reason there is other survivor except me.

I slid down to the ground and took my note book out; on the cover of my note book inscribe my name I wrote when I was five 'ゼルコバ' Zelkova. I ran my fingers on my name, I opened my note book and draw a short line, then I turned my sand watch necklace upside down, starting from the beginning.

I heaved a sigh and got back to my feet; I climbed up the stairs again and head to the old mall.

I climbed the ladder that headed outside, as I reached the top I found myself in a fun park, I climbed out and flash my flashlight. I looked around, "An abandoned fun park," I said.

I walked toward a strange statue, and shine it with my flashlight "What a weird statue," I said to myself.

I turned back and was shocked for seeing someone else in front of me. "Uwaah!" I jumped and hid behind the weird statue.

"Who… are you?" I asked the guy from behind the statue; the guy responded "Hey, hey did your mother teach you manners, you should introduce yourself before you asked someone else,"

I walked slowly toward the guy, "Uh… my name is Zelkova," I said looking at his yellow eyes.

The guy flipped backward "The name's Crow! ク-ロ-ウ (Ku-Ro-U)" he walked toward me "And I'll do all the questioning and you'll just answer, understand?"

I nodded my head, "Yes,"

He circled around me, "You're a girl?" he took a strand of my hair, I nodded my head "Yes," I answered he circled around me again, he stopped right in front of me and held my hands. "You're alive?"

I nodded my head, "Yes," he placed hand back; he looked at me necklace "What is this?"

"My sand watch, I used it to count how many days I have been all alone,"

"Ooh," he said and snatched my necklace off my neck, "Heh, I'm taking this right now!" Crow jumped to the top of the weird statue, I turned my back "Don't! My mother gave it to me! Give it back its precious!"

Crow flipped and stood with his hands, "Eeeh?" he flipped back and was on his feet again, he threw my necklace to the air and caught it.

"Give it back!" I shouted.

"If you want it you have to get it," he was back on the ground and ran then jumped "Tallyho!"

"Ah, Crow! Come back here!" I shouted and followed his tail.

There I was in front of the Ferris wheel, "Crow, where are you?" I shouted "Give my necklace back!" I walked around the Ferris wheel then I saw some writings on the cabin it says: _What a stupid name Zelkova is! You'll never find me here, fool! TALLYHO!_

I bit my lower lips, "Zelkova is not a stupid name!" I muttered to myself and heeled to the Day Care Center.

I walked across the bridge, "Crow, show yourself and give my necklace back!" I shouted. Something stopped my steps; there on the ground I saw another writing it says: _I'm not here, idiot! You'll never catch me, TALLYHO!_

I erased the writings with my shoes, "That item snatcher! When I find him and retrieve my necklace back, I will never forgive him!" after I finished erasing it I walked toward the day care center and found a key.

I took it and read the label 'For the Roller Coaster' I put it back to where it belongs. Inside the center there are tables covered with dust, and some toys covered with dust too. The moonlight break through the window.

I walked toward one of the tables; I ran my hands on the table leaving some traces on the table. I saw a car toy on the corner of the room; I reached for it and blew the dusts off it. The paint had faded away, some of the parts are rusted, one of the wheels is gone, and the glass is broken.

I observed on every detail on the car, "The kid who owned this car, he must really love this," I turned the car to its deck and saw a name written on it かいとう "Kaito," I read. There's another writing below his name, I read it "Dad gave it," I paused "Love this car very much, thank you dad," a tear dropped from my face.

I got back to my feet and put the car on the shelf, "May you be happy forever, Kaito," the car parked nicely on the shelf, with Kaito's love toward his father now… his love had ended. Cannot be continued…

I walked outside the center and saw Crow standing there on the bridge, "Crow!" I called him; he turned his head and smiled.

"Ah, there you are stupid Zelkova," he smirked, "Give my necklace back! Now!" I shouted.

He flipped back and was standing on the bars; "If you want it, come and get it!" he ran and jumped away "Tallyho!"

"Ah! Crow!" I followed him, I found myself in a grassy field not far from me there's some giant tea cups lying on the ground, I approached it "Who'd drink tea from a cup this big?" I walked around it "And it has holes, the tea will eventually spill," next to the cup I'm observing there's some writing, _'Keep looking stupid Zelkova! I am not here! Tallyho!'_

I kicked that cup, "Give me a break!" I walked toward a door and near the door there's a plank on it, 'Roller Coaster' it says. I tried to open the door but it's locked, "Of course the key is by the center,"

Then when I was about to turn around I heard Crow saying "Stupid Zelkova! I'm by the Merry Go Round!"

There he is, standing right in front of Merry Go Round, "Crow!" I called him, I ran toward him and stopped right two meter in front of him, "Give my necklace this instance!"

He smiled, "What if…. I don't want to?"

"I'll take it by force!" I locked my eyes to his, "Please, Crow… it's full with memories, good everlasting memories,"

Crow pouted, "Memories are useless,"

"No they're not! They are useful, from the moment we met until now, probably until I leave this will be a memory for you and I," I said "No please give my necklace back,"

Crow looked at me, "No, catch me if you want it!" he ran around to the back of the Merry Go Round, "Crow, wait!" I ran to where he was but as I got near to him, he ran away to the opposite direction.

I ran to the other side of the play, "Crow—please wait," he ran again. I stopped where I was, catching my breath heavily, sweats wetted my face, I slid down to the ground and looked at the sky. _"I've got to make a plan on catching him," _I peeked from below the merry go round; I saw Crow's legs he's just standing there.

Then I came up with this plan, I slowly moved to his behind, slowly without any sound, then when I got near him I grabbed him, "Got y'a!" he struggled "Now give back my necklace!"

Crow kept struggling, and he pushed me, "No!" he ran again and jumped away "Tallyho, stupid Zelkova!"

I rested myself on a bench, catching my breath, and panting like crazy, I know I shouldn't run around, it's bad for my heart.

I took of my clock; I've been carrying on my back. Put it on my lap, the time says 06:30 forever. That is the time, the time when I'm all alone and no one's around.

I put my clock back and searching for Crow again. I ran to the grassy field and I saw Crow in front of the entrance to the Roller Coaster, I stopped right in front of him. "Don't know that you're that fast!" he jumped and stood on the wall that divided the roller coaster with the field, "Tallyho, stupid Zelkova!" he jumped in to the roller coaster ground.

"Crow!" I shouted and heard him laughing, not far from the door I saw a ladder. I took the ladder and leaned it against the door. Slowly I set my foot on the first step, and then slowly I climbed the ladder up.

I landed on the ground safely; I cleaned my hands from the dirt and looked around. I shine my flashlight to every nook and cranny, and then I heard some footsteps and metals clanged from above my head. I shine my flashlight there and saw Crow.

"Crow, give my necklace back please!" I begged him.

"Nope! Get it by yourself, but" he paused "This is too wicked high for you!"

"I'll climb up and I'll retrieve it!" I shouted.

"Oh really~ then come and get it!" Crow ran away "Tallyho, stupid Zelkova!"

After Crow disappeared, I tried my best to follow him.

After some tense trip, I managed to tackle him again. There he was standing with both of his hands in front of the gate, I walked toward him "Crow give my—," the ground below me started to rumble "Aaaah!" I feel to a deep pit.

"Heheh, stupid for falling to such a cheesy trap!" I heard Crow ran away "Tallyho!"

My back ached, my head ached, good thing I didn't break a bone. I slowly regained from my unconsciousness, setting my eyes to the hole above me. So high I can't reach.

I tried to sit down, but every move I made it hurts me like crazy, "Ouch… ouch," I cried, I looked down to my legs and my right leg was scratched and it bleed. But I'm okay.

I found a hole between the walls; I crawled past through it and found myself in a room. "Wow, a room inside a pit, quite amazing," I walked further and found myself in another room.

In the corner of the room, I saw a book lying on the ground. I approached it and shine it with my flashlight, "Pirates Isle," I read the title; I sat on the ground and start reading the book.

I closed the book as I finished reading it, "The boy… it's like Crow," I said while looking at the book, I placed the book on the floor, and trying to find a way out.

As I found my way out, I found myself right in front of the Ferris wheel; I hopped out and looked around. No signs of Crow, "Crow?" I called him, no answer. I walked toward a bit and I heard him, "Come and get it if you can!" I looked up and he was standing on the Ferris wheel's sign.

"You better stay where you are, Crow!" I pointed at him "Because I am sick of this game," his answer is a smirk.

I climbed up the Ferris wheel, it's a long way to get up there, I climbed it slowly, because if I tripped I'll die. As I reached the top, I looked at Crow who was smiling "Now give my necklace back if you please,"

Crow flipped back and landed, he almost tripped himself. "Whoops—almost tripped," he looked at me "Hehehe! No way, come and get it by yourself," he wanted to flip back again, but he lost his balance and fell.

"Crow!" I climbed up and quickly I grabbed his hand, my necklace fell to the ground and crashed into million pieces.

I tried to pull Crow, but he's too heavy "Crow," I said between my breath, "Try to—defy the gravity,"

He just stared at me in a puzzled look, after few minutes of muscles stretching, I was able to pulled him up safely.

When we were on the ground, we rested up and build up a fire. We sat across, "Thank you," he thanked me.

I looked up at him and smile, "You're welcome,"

"Sorry—I broke your necklace," he apologized. Then I remembered that my necklace is broken, I looked at it and shook my head "No, its okay," I changed my gaze to the fire now "It's only a necklace, nothing else,"

Crow looked at me, "Oh—what about the memories?"

"Memories will stay as memories, they'll stay in my heart," I said "Even though it is broken, and I'll still have my memories in my head,"

"What if you broke your head?" he asked.

"I'll be dead, and the memories I shared with the people I know it'll stay in their hearts," I said looking at him "But now—all of them are dead, it is their memories who are inside my heart,"

After that we didn't talk anymore.

"So you're leaving," Crow asked me.

"Well I have to," I said "I need to find people's memories, and try to cherish them,"

Crow looked at me, "Well let's be friend then," he said.

I smiled "Okay,"

"Friends supposed to give something to each other," he reached his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, "Here take this, the replacement to your old watch,"

I took it, "Wow, thank you Crow," I looked at the watch, its gleaming golden "But I don't have anything in reply,"

He stepped forward and kissed me on my mouth; it happened so quickly, I stepped backward and looked at him, he was smiling.

"What—what—what was that… for?" I stuttered and blushing, all at the same time.

He brushed his lips with his thumb, "Well we're friends now, friends kiss (that what he said in the game)," he said nonchalantly.

"Friends do that? I don't know about that," I said "Not until now anyway,"

"They do," he said.

After I left the Amusement park, I felt lonely again, no one to talk to, or share with. I walked slowly, the sky's gone brighter, and the wind's gone cooler. I stopped where I was and found myself in front of an abandoned hotel.

**THE END of CROW AND I: FUN PARK HYSTERIA**


End file.
